Collateral
by Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet
Summary: Just how much is Ladybug willing to give up to protect Paris from Hawk Moth? Enough to make a wish? Then again, the incubators aren't exactly known for being forthcoming.
1. Discovery

It had been a few days since they'd defeated Hawk Moth. A few days. A few years, a few lifetimes... it was so much to take in. Adrien had felt stuck in a sort of limbo. His father was Hawk Moth. His father had been terrorizing Paris. Adrien had been fighting his father. Adrien had put his father in jail. Adrien had put Hawk Moth in jail.

How was he supposed to come to terms with all of this?

He'd already had several photo shoots canceled. One month ago, he would have been ecstatic. Now, he kind of wished for the normalcy of it all. He had yet to return to school, although Nino had insisted he come over. He'd even stayed with Adrien the night after the arrest, just sat there and played video games all night to try and help him out. He'd crashed on the couch and Adrien had found himself waking up the next morning on the floor in front of the television.

Nathalie hadn't even minded. Well, she hadn't seemed to. She'd just had breakfast (alright, lunch) for both of them taken to his room.

The rest of the day had passed by in a sort of blur. Nino had gone home sometime that afternoon, saying his mom wouldn't let him miss another day of school, and it was only Thursday. Adrien had still appreciated it and was planning on doing something to let Nino know just how much.

He'd gotten all sorts of texts and voice mails from different people. Not all of them were the nicest, but everyone from class had texted him to let him know about their support and how they knew he couldn't possibly be involved in anything Hawk Moth had done.

Now if only they could convince the police. The only reason he was home and not stuck in juvie or something was because Nathalie was kind of terrifying when she wanted to be. He was actually very grateful for that.

Despite it all, he'd managed to get himself together enough to actually head out to meet his lady (after turning the lights off for a while to throw off anyone staking out his room) for their evening patrol. Even if he didn't think they'd actually go on patrol. There wasn't really a point. Still, they need to talk. He was going to insist that they reveal their identities now. He needed his Lady in his life and he was pretty sure that she needed him. Even without all the... crap that had been going on with him, she'd have to make adjustments.

So he bounded over the rooftops of Paris heading towards their usual meeting spot, hoping she would show up because, in all honesty, they didn't really _need_ to, and in all honesty, he wasn't sure he'd be able to again if she didn't come tonight because transforming reminded him of what had happened and of... _him_ and the whole convoluted mess and...

He nearly missed a step he was so relieved to see a figure sitting on their roof, curled up. Even through the green tinge, he could tell that she was wearing red and those pigtails and a cute little hat and...

Wait, what?

He landed as silently as he could on the roof, wondering who had come to this place above an abandoned building in the middle of Paris.

Then he realized that her shoulders shook and what was that little, red thing floating beside her... trying to comfort her? She was crying. Whoever this girl was...

He cleared his throat and both the girl and the little, red creature (a Kwami, he realized belatedly) turned to look at him.

His eyes widened when he realized who was sitting there. Marinette Dupain-Chang. She also had one of the most adorable pink, red and white outfits he'd ever seen. Oh, and there were polka-dots on some of the red...

Wait a second.

"A-are you alright?" he found himself asking, even as his mind struggled to put everything together. It felt like he was trying to think through a fog of some kind.

She sniffed and shook her head. Then she spoke and his mind cleared.

"Oh, Chat..." she said in a shaky voice, "I've done something terrible..."

His breath caught in his throat (probably the lump that had formed there) and his stomach seemed to have turned into a ball of ice, but that didn't stop him from speaking.

"M... My Lady?"

She sniffed and nodded.

So he did the only thing he could really think to do at that point.

"Plagg, claws in."

xXx

Apparently, they both needed a few minutes after the reveal for him to come to terms with it all, so they just sort of sat there, staring at each other. Adrien didn't know whether he was shocked, worried or incredibly happy. Marinette had been his Lady? The whole time? One of his best friends and really he should have seen it. Sure, Marinette had been so shy and stuttering around him to begin with, but he could easily recall times when she'd stood up to Chloe or protected others or had evacuated the classroom during an akuma attack. She always seemed to take charge.

Except... something didn't seem to add up. She wasn't normally one to dress up, was she? And while it wasn't a mind-boggling change, it was different enough that it made him edgy.

"So," he finally said, noting how she seemed to be coming to terms with her own shock, "why were you crying? And what have you done that's so terrible?" Because it couldn't be that bad, could it? After all, this was Ladybug.

To his utter horror, her eyes began to water up again.

"It's okay, Marinette," the red kwami said soothingly.

"No, it's really not," Plagg interrupted. Adrien blinked and looked over at his kwami. He'd never heard that kind of hard tone from the little cat before.

"Plagg!" Adrien and the red kwami said at the same time.

"Sorry, Marinette. This is my kwami, Plagg. Ignore him."

"N-no, he's right," she said, obviously trying to hold herself together. "It's... it's really not okay."

He couldn't help it. He'd never seen Marinette (let alone Ladybug) look that utterly despondant before. And he hated seeing her like that now. So he did the only thing he could do. He walked over, sat down by her and carefully – because if she pushed him away he would back off – put his arms around her. To his relief, she sagged into him.

"What happened?" he asked.

She began her story. She told him how originally, they hadn't defeated Hawk Moth. How he'd managed to get her earrings, and discover her identity, but not get his ring. How she'd been threatened (as well as her family and friends) into doing nothing to aid him or anyone else when akuma attacked. How she'd felt so useless and worthless and like such a failure and she'd missed Tikki (who then introduced herself to Adrien very quickly, and he immediately decided he liked her) and it had been at this point that she'd been approached by something called a Kyubey. She later found out that was short for 'Incubator'.

Kyubey had offered to give her powers in exchange for a wish. She'd been leery, but had ultimately accepted its offer, at which point she wished that she and Adrien had defeated Hawk Moth instead of him defeating her.

She'd regained her miraculous and gained powers and the world had changed into what Adrien now remembered (which he was grateful for; as bad as it was now, being on the run from his super-powered father without a partner to watch his back was not an idea he relished).

Then she told of how Tikki had known immediately what had happened.

"That was the first time I think I've ever seen Tikki truly angry," Marinette said softly. Her sobs had calmed, leaving a sort of fragile tranquility in its wake.

"How did you know?" Adrien asked Tikki, because he still wasn't seeing a huge problem to all of this.

"Well," the kwami replied, "first of all, the earrings don't work for her anymore."

Adrien felt his eyes widen in surprise. "What?!"

"It's enough to allow me to manifest, but not enough to actually transform."

"Why not?" the blond asked trying not to let his heart sink. No more Ladybug? He didn't want to think about that at all.

Tikki looked hesitant and glanced at Marinette. He felt her nod against him and braced himself for the worst.

He didn't brace himself nearly enough.

"Her body no longer holds her soul."

Adrien's stomach dropped and he felt sick. "W-what?!" he almost shouted.

Marinette flinched, but he held her tighter. Then, to his surprise, a pink and red light washed over her, leaving Marinette in her regular attire. She held out her hand and a small, red jewel fell into it.

"Th-this... this is my soul," she said, almost too softly for Adrien to hear.

Adrien had to admit, it was a beautiful jewel, an egg-like gem with a color not quite red but not quite pink either. It glowed and shone... but how could that be his Lady's soul?

"To give humans powers, Incubators have to tie their souls to this plane of existence more thoroughly," Tikki said, her voice almost as soft as Marinette's.

"Essentially, they crystallize it," Plagg growled.

"Also, the aura of magic around her had changed," Tikki went on. Then she sighed. "I've seen it before. I knew what had happened immediately."

"Wait," Adrien said, still trying to wrap his head around all of this. "You two knew about this? And you never told us?"

"Incubators aren't stupid enough to come near us," Plagg nearly growled. "If you ever see one, kid, cataclysm it."

"Um..." was all Adrien could say, unnerved at Plagg's unusual attitude.

"We didn't want to worry you," Tikki said, placatingly. "You two had already had so many problems with Akuma that we didn't want to make it worse."

"We were instructed to ease you into everything," Plagg agreed. "Besides, we didn't think the Incubators would come to Paris with all of the miraculous activity. None of the kwami would stand for letting it live."

Both of the children blinked at that, taken back.

"Even you, Tikki?" Marinette asked.

Tikki looked grim. "Even me, Marinette. Not after what they've done in the past.

"Anyway," she continued, "that's not the end of it, Adrien. That's only scratching the surface."

Adrien felt his heart sink. This was starting to look really bad.

"Relationships have become infinitely more difficult," Tikki said, suddenly looking so old.

Adrien just stared at her in horror. "What?"

"She'll never age now, kid." He felt Marinette flinch in his arms, but she said nothing.

Tikki nodded. "Indeed, her body will remain the way it is. She'll never age."

"And if her little gem there gets taken away from her body, it will stop working. It will collapse and look dead until reunited with the gem."

The blond just held her tighter. So she'd never age and her body was... a puppet now? So what. He still loved her. He'd still be with her.

"And that's if she doesn't ever use her powers," Plagg went on.

"What's the price for using her powers?" Adrien asked hesitantly, unsure if he really should. He didn't think he wanted to know the answer. He would, though, for his Lady. Anything to help her.

"The more I use my power, the more clouded my gem gets," Marinette said, holding the little egg-like jewel I her hands almost reverently.

Adrien swallowed. "What happens if it gets too clouded?"

Marinette's hand closed around the gem, holding it tightly. "The Incubator asked me if I honestly thought Hawk Moth was the only magical danger to humans. It was one reason I decided to take it up on its offer. It told me about these beings called witches."

"Witches?"

Tikki nodded grimly. "Witches are beings that create pocket dimensions connected to this world. They rule over those pocket dimensions and fill them with their madness. Most witches create labyrinths to hide in and then send minions and familiars after people outside their dimensions."

"They spread their insanity and feed off of other's misfortune," Plagg said, sounding disgusted. Adrien sensed a story there, but filed that thought away for later.

"The Incubator said they could cause accidents on a terrifying scale and can push people to suicide," Marinette muttered.

"Well at least it didn't lie to you there," Plagg said, half to himself.

"At the heart of each witch lies what is called a grief seed. It's the only thing that can be used to cleanse the cloudiness of magical girl's stones," Tikki said. "They're small, round and egg-like."

"Like the soul gem?" Adrien asked.

The other three flinched.

"Witches used to be magical girls, Adrien," Marinette whispered. "That's what they turn into when their gem gets too clouded."

Adrien couldn't help it. He stared at the kwamis in horror.

"S-so if you don't find other girls like you who couldn't find a grief seed fast enough to cleanse your own stone..."

"Now you're getting it, kid," Plagg said.

"B-but that's _pointless_! There's no way to win in that cycle! How did this all come to be? And who made it happen? The Incubators?"

"Yes," Plagg said simply.

Tikki sighed. "Incubators are an alien race. They don't believe in emotion. Any of their race caught with emotion are put to death before their 'disease' can spread." Just when Adrien thought it couldn't get worse.

"That's sick."

"It gets worse," Plagg piped up.

"How?!"

"According to them," Tikki explained, her tone derisive, "the universe is in entropy. The races of the universe use more energy than they create. They waste energy. It's just how physics works. According to their calculations, if they don't find a way to create energy on a large scale, the universe will collapse in on itself and destroy everything."

"Is that true?"

Tikki and Plagg exchanged glances. "There is evidence to support their conclusion," Tikki said slowly.

"But they didn't know about us at the time," Plagg cut in angrily.

"They still insist we aren't enough to balance the whole universe," the red kwami replied.

"Wait, do you guys mean that you kwamis can stop this?"

Tikki sighed. "Emotions can create and feed magical energy. The Incubators are convinced that miraculous not used as often as we need to out of sheer necessity, will not be enough to balance out the energy being used and wasted by the universe."

"I... guess that makes sense," Adrien conceded reluctantly.

"So they approach young, naive, human girls and enter them into a contract," Tikki practically spat.

"Because apparently, they show the most promise," Plagg added on in a similar voice.

"Why is this so personal to you?" Marinette asked suddenly, surprising her companions. "You sound as if it's all a personal insult."

Again, the kwami looked at each other. After a moment, they seemed to come to a conclusion and turned back to their chosen. "Initially they approached us for help and we agreed," Tikki said.

"They outright lied to us and tricked us into _helping_ them find girls to bind."

"They caused us to hurt humans," Tikki seethed. "It goes against our very nature."

"They can't be trusted," Plagg growled. "We tried to get them to leave, but while I can destroy any particular one, they're a part of this creepy hive-mind thing."

"It's not quite like that," Tikki muttered, but she didn't sound too convincing.

"So what do we do?" Adrien asked.

At that, Plagg almost looked as if he wilted. "We can't drive them off. We've tried."

"So we just try and prevent what we can," Tikki finished.

Again, the blond found himself staring at the two kwami, both of which couldn't seem to meet his eyes.

"B-but what about Marinette?"

"That's just it, kitty," Marinette spoke up softly. "There isn't anything we can do about it."

He blinked at them, and then shook his head.

"No, I refuse to just accept this!"

"Look, kid, there aren't many ways to undo her wish," Plagg said.

"But there are some ways," Adrien argued. "Right?"

The kwamis fell into silence again.

"Right?!"

Finally, Plagg answered. "Look, kid, I think it's time for us to go and talk to Master Fu. If there's any chance, he'll be able to tell you."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Marinette asked, sitting up. Adrien didn't like how cold his side felt without her.

Then he frowned and spoke aloud. "Wait, who's Master Fu?"

xXx

AN: SO this is a continuation of a drabble I had in chapter 2 of my story Alphabet Soup (V, if you want to check it out) where Marinette is approached by Kyubey after she loses her miraculous. I plan on having this be a few chapters long, probably not more than 5 or 6 (famous last words). Anyway, let me know what you think!


	2. Clarification

The room was obviously not meant for exuberant and rambunctious people. Soft neutral colors that adhered to feng shui and encouraged relaxation decorated the entire area. It was not meant to be loud. It was not meant to be this quiet either, especially with six beings sitting silently, staring at the little, light-red gem sitting in the center of the table.

Finally, the old man cleared his throat.

"My dear," he said softly, "I cannot apologize for this enough. You were one of those I chose, and I chose you for your kindness and willingness to help others. For your sense of duty. But I did not think that duty would drive you to go this far." He deflated, suddenly looking as if the weight of the world had been chucked onto his shoulders. "I should have warned you."

Marinette didn't respond except to press her lips more tightly together.

"You should not blame yourself," he insisted. "If anyone is to blame it's—"

"Those Incubators!" Plagg intervened, his voice laced with venom. "No one here has been around as long as them. They've been tricking people into doing their bidding long before any of your grandparents were born, so there'd better not be any blame shoved at other people."

"Plagg's right," Tikki piped up. "Any blame needs to go where it should go; on the Incubators."

"Does it matter where we put the blame?" Wayzz asked.

Everyone turned to stare at him. He sighed.

"The past is past. The act has been done, no matter the deception that brought it about."

"Is there a way to undo it?" Adrien asked, almost desperate.

Silence met his answer. Marinette seemed to shrink even further in on herself.

"There are... a couple of things we can do," Master Fu said slowly, glancing worriedly at his Kwami. "But all of them have great risk and none are guaranteed."

"Like what?" Adrien asked.

Again, silence met his answer. Surprisingly, it was Marinette who broke said silence.

"The wish," she said softly.

This time, all eyes turned to her.

"The what?" Adrien asked.

She took a deep breath and then looked up. "If our two miraculous are used together, they can grant a wish."

Adrien's eyes widened. Then he turned to Plagg. "Is that true?"

The kwami wouldn't look at him. "Technically," he muttered.

Adrien just stared at him for several seconds. Then he sighed. "Alright, what's the price for this one?"

When Plagg looked up at him, he almost seemed... proud. It was a strange but not unwelcome look on his face. Master Fu was smiling at him as well.

"Balance," the old man said softly. "Balance must be maintained. If we wish for Marinette's soul to return, then someone else's soul must be lost in her place."

Adrien wanted to groan. And right then, just as he'd suspected, Marinette spoke up firmly.

"No. I will _not_ trade someone else's soul for my own."

"Great. Now we're all alchemists," Adrien muttered, barely resisting banging his head on the table. "Alright, what equals a human soul?"

"If we knew that, kid," Plagg said, "life would be very different."

"As far as I know," Wayzz said sagely, "Only a human life or a human soul will do."

"A soul or a life?" Adrien asked, confused. "Isn't that the same?"

Tikki shook her head. "Souls are eternal, Adrien. They existed before this life, they will exist after this life. However, the experiences and connections to a soul make up a lifetime, and that experience is invaluable. It helps the soul grow. So, sometimes, a lifetime – or a person's life and experiences – can equal that of a soul."

"We might get someone to do something in exchange for your relationship," Plagg said.

"What?!" Marinette and Adrien asked at the same time. Then they glanced at each other before looking away, faces red.

"There are some very powerful beings in the multi-verse," Plagg said with a shrug, ignoring the glare the other two Kwami were sending him.

"Even then, they couldn't actually _undo_ it," Tikki practically growled. Marinette looked over at her, surprised. "You'd get a chance at best, and it would _not_ be easy. Actually, it would most likely get you killed and undo any good you've managed to do up to this point."

Adrien had been about to say they'd do anything they had to, but if there was a good chance they'd undo everything they'd worked for now, he wasn't sure he was willing to risk that. Well, no, he'd risk that. He just didn't think Ladybug – Marinette – would.

She shook her head. "If that's the case, then no," the dark-haired girl said firmly. "I did this to protect Paris. I refuse to take that back."

Before anyone could say anything or protest (which Adrien very much wanted to do, because even if he had to go on the run to save her soul, then he'd very well be happy to undo all of this), Wayzz perked up. Then, eyes wide, the little Kwami turned to glance behind him.

"What is it, Wayzz?" Master Fu asked.

"One of the other Kwami wishes to speak," he said, shocked. He exchanged glances with Master Fu before he floated over to the gramaphone.

Reluctantly, Master Fu went over and brought out the box, opening it and letting Wayzz pick up a miraculous.

"Are you sure?" Master Fu asked, sounding surprised himself.

"Yes, Master."

Master Fu hesitated for a few moments before conceding. "Very well, then."

Adrien and Marinette also exchanged glances then looked over as Master Fu returned, wearing a new broach on his shirt. A very familiar broach.

"Adrien, Marinette," Master Fu said calmly, "I'm sure you've already met Nooroo."

xXx

The only two beings without their jaws hanging wide open were Wayzz and Nooroo himself... and the former was obviously struggling.

"My father knew _what_?!" Adrien asked, his voice high.

The butterfly nodded sagely. "I... can't tell you how or why – that isn't my secret to tell – but your father knew of witches and magical girls. Gabriel initially sought a miraculous because he needed one to see and interact with witches like most humans can't."

Nooroo looked down, shoulders hunching a little. "I don't like how he used my powers, and his main goal was to draw out Ladybug and Chat Noir, but those people he targeted... they were the most susceptible to their influence. He actively and knowingly prevented witches kisses from spreading."

"Is that why you were so reluctant to leave him?" Wayzz asked softly.

The purple kwami glanced around and nodded solemnly. "He fought them and paid his own price. The negativity had to go somewhere, and so he would establish a connection, take that negativity into himself and release it as best he could while transformed, usually in the form of random bouts of insanity."

"I did wonder at that," Master Fu said softly.

Adrien and Marinette turned to stare at him, still incredulous.

He noticed their looks and sighed. "Some of what he did and how he did it... it just wasn't always as consistent as it could have been – as it should have been judging from some of the plans he came up with. I was ready and willing to send more miraculous out if he proved to be too much for two new heroes, but you two seemed to be handling it well enough, mostly. I knew he had some experience with – or at least knowledge of – miraculous, so how he handled everything surprised me. I was thankful, but could never figure out why."

"His bursts of insanity would range from doing illogical things to simply yelling and shouting about how he would destroy the heroes. It was also why, when he came back to himself, he got colder and more controlled." Nooroo's voice was quiet, and yet it seemed to pierce the very air around them, but the room fell into silence.

Finally, Master Fu spoke again. "What do you kwami propose we do with Tikki's miraculous?"

Every eye shot to him.

"What do you mean?" Adrien and Marinette asked at the same time, albeit with different inflections. Adrien sounded defensive while Marinette just sounded horrified.

"Marinette can't use the earrings anymore. Is there a reason for her to keep them?"

The dark-haired girl's hands shot to her ears protectively.

"Yes," Tikki interjected before anyone else could say anything, although she seemed to only have barely beaten Adrien.

"Oh?" Master Fu asked. "Why?"

He didn't seem derisive or dismissive at all, but genuinely curious.

"I can help siphon off the cloudiness from her gem," Tikki said. "I can't cleanse it quickly, but I can stop erosion from happening and given enough time, restore it to its original state... well, to this," she said, gesturing to the soul gem.

"You can?" Marinette asked, sounding as if she were on the verge of tears. Tikki flew up to her cheek, nuzzling it .

"I can, Marinette."

"That is a good enough reason for me," Master Fu said matter-of-factly. "I'm surprised we're just finding that out now, though."

"Well, I've never had a holder who has been a magical girl long enough," Tikki said. "I only just found this out myself."

"I see," Master Fu replied, nodding and stroking the beard on his chin. "Very well. However, I feel you are in even more danger now than you were before, Marinette, especially if another magical girl realizes what those earrings can do."

Marinette's eyes went wide. "What? Why would they do that?"

"Magical girls are approached at an age where they often don't have the best... coping or social skills," Nooroo spoke up, wincing a little. "They are... often put through traumatizing events that adults would have difficulty dealing with and thus they aren't the most mentally stable."

"They tend to be very protective of their territory. You should find out where the magical girls around here are and then set something up to avoid them as best you can," Master Fu warned.

"There shouldn't be many in Paris. With the miraculous, it's most likely they all high-tailed it out of here," Plagg piped in.

"But don't trust them," Nooroo almost begged. Everyone stared at him. "At least, not until you've known them for a while and are 100% sure that they won't betray you."

"I have a question," Adrien suddenly cut in for the first time in a while. His eyes stared at his hands clenched tightly together on the table. "Can magical girls have children?"

If he'd been in a better situation, he my have noticed how Marinette blushed.

Master Fu frowned but he must have noted just how serious Adrien was because he answered. "If their bodies have gone through puberty by the time they are changed, then I don't see why not. They would have a monthly cycle just like any other girl. Their bodies are still biologically human. Why?"

To everyone's surprise, Adrien stood. "Because I think it's time I go and speak to Hawk Moth."


	3. Confrontation

When Gabriel was shown into the room to see Adrien sitting at a table and Nathalie standing off to one side, on her tablet as always, he would admit he was surprised. He didn't show it, of course.

The guard showed him to said table, locked his handcuffs to the table (really, what did they think he'd do?) and then backed away so they could talk privately. Well, as privately as they could in this place. He hadn't even been to trial yet, and they were already treating him like he would be a permanent resident.

The look Adrien shot him was what really surprised him, though. He'd expected anger, hurt, fear, maybe regret or sadness, probably a lot of the old submissiveness and blame. He got all of that, true, but it was how his son delivered it – in an expression of such utter coldness that Gabriel almost thought he'd looked into a mirror.

He didn't want to admit how much that scared him.

He also got hate. Not the overwhelming, burning desire to destroy, but the accusation so intense that Gabriel knew asking for forgiveness would be futile. Which was probably a good thing seeing as he didn't plan on doing so. He'd have to explain too much.

After several minutes of the two of them staring at each other, Gabriel finally decided to start the conversation.

"Well, I must admit that this is a surprise."

Adrien didn't answer. Instead he kept glaring.

After another long, tense pause, Gabriel felt his own expression cool. "I assume you're here for something?"

To his surprise, his son _scoffed_ at him. Adrien had never scoffed at him. He wasn't sure Adrien _could_ scoff before today. A feeling of ice began to grow in his stomach. He had to remind himself that he'd done it all to protect his family, but a small voice whispered in the back of his mind: Had he ruined Adrien in the process? He hadn't thought it would be this bad... Maybe he should try to apologize, no matter how pointless?

"It's not like you have anything better to do," the younger Agreste said.

Maybe it was the last several long days in prison; maybe it was just the fact that his last hope had been ripped from him by his own son; maybe it was just the sheer weight of how wrong everything had gone, but Gabriel decided he would let Adrien have this one. He was too tired to do anything else right now. Besides, the boy obviously needed to vent.

And yet he seemed perfectly happy to sit there and glare. "Adrien, I had my reasons—"

Unsurprisingly, Adrien interrupted. Surprisingly, though, he did so with a sort of cold, calculated tone that held no heat at all, whatsoever. It was so unlike his son that Gabriel stopped from the sheer strangeness of it.

"I don't care."

Then the former fashion designer registered what his son had said and he frowned.

"Your current actions state otherwise."

And _there_ was the heat. Adrien's hands curled into fists as he leaned forward, green eyes narrowed. He hated that look. It almost felt like _she_ was sending him that hated look...

"I have _every_ right to be angry with you!" he ground out. "I had every right to be angry with you _before_ you were outed as the terrorist super-villain trying to subvert Paris."

Gabriel wanted to deflate, back off and apologize. Adrien was right. He did have every right, and Gabriel didn't blame him in the slightest. He wanted to make this right... but wasn't that what had gotten him into this mess in the first place? Besides, his pride wouldn't let him back down.

"Is that so?" he countered. "Then why are you here?"

Adrien's mouth set firmly but he did back off. He didn't deflate or cower, though.

"Because she's more important than my anger."

Gabriel couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at that. Had something happened to Ladybug? But that didn't make a lot of sense. Why would Adrien think he could do anything at all? He was trapped in prison and most of his assets had been frozen. Was it something magical? He glanced down at Adrien's fists, noting the silver ring on the boy's hand still.

This was an intriguing, if puzzling, turn of events.

"I must admit that brings up more questions than answers," he pointed out. "What could I possibly do to help you? Or her?"

Unless she'd asked the boy to come and make amends with his father. In which case, it looked like she was wasting her breath. Adrien was not in a forgiving mood.

To his surprise, Adrien did deflate then. This kid was going to give him a heart attack with his whip-lash moods. So like hers...

"I... know everything," Adrien finally said, suddenly looking as old as Gabriel felt. "I know you were targeting people who were susceptible to a witch's kiss."

And suddenly, Gabriel's day took a terrible turn to the surreal. He felt his face pale and his stomach heaved. No... _please_ no...

Either unaware of or ignoring Gabriel's reaction, Adrien continued. "You were countering the witches' magic by giving the despair a physical form and a magic of its own. Then, once Ladybug cleansed it, she would cleanse the witch's curse with it as well – from both you via your moth and the victim. I'm guessing, from what Plagg and the other kwami said, that your interference actually made the cleansing possible at all."

Gabriel's throat felt dry, but he forced himself to speak anyway. "How did you know that?" Why did his voice come out so raspy? And yet he couldn't find the will to do anything about it, his wide eyes remaining locked on his son's.

"I... well after talking, Ladybug and I came to a conclusion. We were wondering... I was wondering... I.." And there was the Adrien that Gabriel knew, stumbling around as he tried to find tactful words only to ultimately fail. The older Agreste realized that this discussion may very well be the death of him.

The teenager finally seemed to just decide to blurt his question out. Unsurprising. The question still caught Gabriel off guard.

"Was mom a magical girl?"

The room actually spun. He hadn't fainted in years, but he could recognize the signs and had to fight them off.

Apparently his reaction – or lack thereof – was enough for Adrien because he shrank in on himself even more and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I always thought she looked younger than she should. There's only so much that makeup can do for you after all."

When Adrien glanced back up at him, his eyes were full of pity. Gabriel decided he'd take the accusation over that any day. He still couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Is that why you were after the miraculous? What you wanted to wish for?" Adrien asked softly. "Is that why she... disappeared?"

The pieces were starting to form together in Gabriel's mind. Adrien was here for Ladybug. Adrien knew about magical girls and witches and... was there a curse on the Agreste name? Because why else would something like this happen to both of them?

"Don't tell me..." he practically croaked out.

And then the accusation was blessedly, mercifully, painfully back. "Yes," Adrien practically hissed. "You see, everything else, I could forgive you for. You were trying to help in your own, twisted way. But in another life, in another timeline, you took the earrings from her, threatened her, tied her down socially and emotionally – you took _everything_ from her and so she made a wish. The terrorizing of Paris? I hated it, but I'd get over it eventually, especially with this new information. The lies and the endangering of my friends? That one would have been harder, but I still think I could have done it with time. Even the abandonment. Sure I'm going to have to have therapy, but again, I still think I could do it.

"But that? You took her earrings _knowing_ she'd be vulnerable! By trying to prevent or undo the very thing you so desperately chased, you _caused_ it! Now she's... she's..." he couldn't seem to form the words and Gabriel couldn't seem to breathe past the lump in his throat. "She's what she is now _because of you!_ And I can't forgive that."

The silence that fell between them felt more like a chasm, filled to the brink with so much negativity... No, Gabriel realized, he couldn't cross this. By trying to reunite his family, he'd only torn it asunder more. By trying to save his wife, he really had lost his son too.

Yes, there had to be a curse on his family.

"Adrien," he started. "I..." but he didn't know what to say. 'Sorry' really didn't seem to cover it.

And yet again, his son surprised him by scoffing at him. "At least you understand how bad this is. That's the most reaction I've seen from you since mom disappeared." His mouth seemed to catch up with his words as Gabriel flinched.

"Did she... did she become a witch?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know," Gabriel responded. But he'd always suspected. Why else would she just up and disappear like that? Even if she did leave Dusuu behind – Dusuu who she kept around simply for company because she couldn't use his power. Why would another girl move into her territory? He'd seen her, the new girl, himself multiple times before... Why else? He couldn't think of another reason, unless she had to run from something... but what? He'd confronted the new girl as Hawk Moth before the battles between himself, Ladybug and Chat Noir had driven anything to do with the incubators away. She'd claimed she hadn't done anything to his wife. Nooroo had confirmed that she'd been telling the truth. So unless another girl with a grudge had come...

"I... I'm assuming your kwami told you everything," he finally managed to say, with some of his former dignity even.

Adrien nodded. "Yes."

Gabriel shook his head. "I'm confused. What do you possibly think I can do? I spent years tying to find a way to undo this very situation and in the end, it seems I only fed into the cycle." Why did he feel even more tired now than he ever had before?

"Well," Adrien replied, "you can start by telling me how the miraculous wishes work. I don't know if another wish is the answer here, but I'm going to explore all options."

"And what of the Guardian?" Gabriel asked, brow furrowing in confusion. "Wouldn't he be better to ask?"

Adrien frowned. "He isn't exactly the most... forthcoming. Although I do plan on discussing this all with him and My Lady later. You've been actively looking for a way to fix this, though, so as much as I may dislike it, your insights could prove to be invaluable."

The former villain raised an eyebrow at his son, more out of worry than amusement. "You speak like me when you're angry like this. Do you know that?"

Adrien's jaw visibly clenched.

For several seconds, Gabriel debated saying what came to his mind before he threw dignity to the wind.

"Adrien, please don't make the same mistakes I did. By doing what I did – by putting your mother's safety and existence above everyone else's – I hurt you, and apparently so many others. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I ask you to break the cycle." His voice quieted to a whisper. "Please."

For several moments, Adrien didn't say anything. When he finally did, his voice had softened considerably. "That's what I want to do; break this cycle. Fix it, change it, eliminate it... whatever we have to do. Not just for Ladybug, but for the world. For every person out there who has been hurt because of the incubators. Let's irradiate this whole, messed up system."

xXx

Chat Noir showed up at Marinette's house later that night looking far more serious and grim than she'd ever seen him. It didn't exactly reassure her. He still tried to put on a smile for her.

"Hello, Princess," he said.

She sighed, glanced at Tikki sleeping peacefully on her pillow, and pushed herself up onto the roof. "You don't have to fake it for me, kitty," she said softly, reaching up and pulling him into a hug when she could do so comfortably. He stiffened, surprised at first, before he ended up melting into her arms, clutching at her like his very life depended on it.

"You don't have to talk about it if you're not ready," she whispered, so grateful just to have him and to know that he'd always be _there_ for her.

He squeezed just a little tighter for a moment before he sat back, shoulder slumping. "No, I need to tell you. It's... just not going to be easy."

"None of this is," she replied softly, her finger running over the ring on her finger that her soul gem became.

He snorted, but didn't comment on that further. Instead, he just cleared his throat. "I was right. Mom was a magical girl."

Marinette closed her eyes as she breathed deeply, her heart aching. It made so much sense. "Dad was looking for witches... looking for her. He was going to use the wish of the miraculous to bring her back. He... he was planning on giving up his own life for her."

Adrien choked and Marinette just stared at him in horror before reaching forward and taking hold of his hand, squeezing it hard. He returned the gesture, then coughed and took a deep breath.

"He gave me the spell. Apparently he had it memorized. Has had it memorized since she disappeared."

This time Marinette didn't respond and when Adrien looked up, she knew he'd only be able to see a blank mask because really, there were just too many revelations for her to just be able to keep up with it all.

"Oh," was all she finally said. "So... you told him."

Chat Noir shook his head. "No, he guessed."

She wasn't sure if that made her feel better or not.

He looked down at his ring. "Part of me is convinced that we should never use this wish," he said softly. "But part of me—"

"No," she said firmly, getting onto her feet and putting her hands on her hips as she glared down at him. "I told you, I will not give up someone else's soul for mine."

Adrien blinked at her for a moment before smiling sadly and shaking his head. "You've got me all wrong, My Lady."

Her brow furrowed and she crossed her arms. He took that as encouragement to continue (or at least not an outright rejection – she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say) because he went on.

"There are a few types of wishes that don't have collateral... at least not current collateral."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

He swallowed. "If we wish about the future, it will balance itself out. As long as it had nothing to do with people currently living, then we could make a wish."

Her frown deepened. "Like what?"

He swallowed, but seemed to steel himself. "For instance, we could wish a child was born who could stop all of this somehow. Who will be able to change it all. A child with enough power, will and morals to conquer the incubators. Or with the potential to change the whole nasty situation. It's just..." he paused, glancing down at his hand. "We're not sure what kind of life that child would lead. I'm... not sure I could do that to them."

Marinette didn't answer, but one hand was still wrapped around her stomach while the other rested on it and cradled her chin thoughtfully.

"Can we put modifiers on the statement?" she asked. "Things that would make the child's life easier, like having a loving family and good friends and that they'll never want for food and what not?"

Adrien frowned in contemplation. "I don't see why not... but we should run this by Master Fu and the kwamis before we decide to do anything."

For several seconds, the only sounds that could be heard were the whistling of the breeze and the rumbling of a city that never really sleeps, despite the late hour.

"Since when did my chaton grow up into... this?" she asked quietly. "Where did the reckless abandon go?"

He seemed to smile despite himself, although he looked away from her. "There are a few things I would never be reckless with. One of them is Paris. The other is you."

Her own lips curved upwards into a soft smile. "That's the cheesy cat I've come to know and love."

Chat perked up a little at that. "You love me, My Lady?"

Instantly, Marinette felt her cheeks flush. "W-w-well, It's not like I never you hate – hated you! – or anything. Partner is Chat after... Um You're my hot – chat! You're my Chat Noir! My partner! Yes!"

The blond raised one eyebrow in amusement. "We're back to the stuttering now?"

"I st-stutter when nervous am. When I'm nervous!" her arms were flailing and she felt like she was only digging herself deeper.

"Do I make you nervous, Princess?"

Just when Marinette didn't think she could get any redder. She really should have known better. "No! I mean of course not! Why nervous would you – I mean why would you make me nervous?"

He sat there for several seconds, just scrutinizing her in a way that made her feel like she was about to faint because she hadn't really had the time to cope with the fact that Chat Noir was _Adrien Agreste_ and he was standing _right there_ and he'd offered her nothing but support and he was her _partner_ and she didn't know exactly _what_ she felt about all of this right now because it was just _too much_ on top of everything else and were those spots climbing into her vision? Could she even faint as she was now?

"Mari," and suddenly he was right there, holding onto her, which was a very good thing because she may very well have collapsed if he hadn't. She may still collapse because now he was _holding her_. Oh, gosh, he was actually holding her and they were so close and...

"Hey," he said softly, "I want you to know that this..." he gestured to her, "doesn't matter to me. You're still human."

That brought her back down to earth really fast and she had to look away. "Am I?"

"Yes." He sounded so sure.

"I wish I knew that like you seem to," she muttered, leaning forward. For a moment she forgot that this was Adrien and just drew what strength she could from her long-time partner.

"Well, even if you weren't, that doesn't change who you are."

She shook her head. "How can it _not_ change who I am? I'm inherently different now – from everyone else and from what I used to be."

She felt his chest rise beneath her and he let out a sigh. "Because you are the type of person who would rather shoulder the world instead of letting people get hurt. You refuse to trade your soul for another's. You still want to fight to protect Paris despite everything that has happened to you. And that is still the Marinette – and the Ladybug – that I fell in love with. Twice."

At that, she stiffened and pulled away, looking up into his earnest, kind face. She found no hint of dishonesty or exaggeration. Just a pure honesty that spoke of how strongly he believed his own words.

"Y-you love me?"

It was his turn to blush and stammer and put a hand to his head to rub it nervously.

"W-well I kind of always did, I think. Because I loved Ladybug from the first time I saw her, but I've loved Marinette for a while now even if I didn't really want to admit it, but you were always so strong and so cute and even if I don't know why you always stutter around me and I really hope that changes because I really like talking to you and... I should probably stop now, shouldn't I."

She snickered. "Might be a good idea."

"As my princess commands," he said with a deep bow.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She sighed... then something occurred to her. "Do you really mean it?" she asked.

Chat looked over and blinked at her. "Excuse me?"

"When you said you loved me... do you mean it?"

He blinked at her as if it should be obvious... which, really, it kind of was. "Of course I did, Princess. You didn't think that my declarations were all for show, did you?" She didn't answer, and he wisely didn't press it. Instead, he just reiterated. "Yes, I love you, Marinette. And I will always be here for you."

"Even when I don't deserve it?"

He scoffed. "I can't think of a situation where you wouldn't deserve it, but even if that somehow did happen, yes."

She took a deep breath and rested her forehead on his chest again.

"Thank you, kitty," she whispered.

"Anything for you, My Lady."

xXx

Master Fu and the kwami's weren't exactly _happy_ with the idea, and no one liked the fact that they would have to wait an indeterminate amount of years to see if their wish even worked, but when all was said and done, they laid out a carefully worded wish, performed the spell and said it together.

Within the year, half way across the world, two girls would be born; one with strawberry blond hair so bright it almost looked pink while the other would be sickly with dark hair. And they would be put on a path to meet.

xXx

AN: It seems I don't do angst for long. . . . Ah well. Not complaining too much here.

I may add more to this, because I think the universe is worth exploring, but for the most part, consider this the end. I'm going to mark it as complete.


End file.
